A Chat To Remember
A Chat To Remember Zoe, known by Ale-Alejandro on the Total Drama Wiki, rushed to her computer after school. After an interesting day, she couldn’t wait to tell her friends on the IRC about the newest story. A very curious thing happened as she tried to log in. She typed in “Ale-Alejandro” for her nick, “#TDWIKI-CHAT” for the channel, and “irc.freenode.net” for the network. She logged in, and the normal messages came up. However, at the time when she would usually see the chat, the computer got stuck. Zoe was feeling impatient and hit the computer, only to hear a strange whirring noise. A purple image of a digital frowning face came on the screen, accompanied by the voice, “Have fun in my world, Ale-Alejandro. We’ll play a little game once you get there.” She proceeded to be sucked into the computer and trapped in cyberspace. From all over the world, the same thing happened to nine other people trying to enter the same room. Zoe was freaking out as she was traveling through the portal to cyberspace. She saw many internet sensations as she was traveling to the deepest depths of the place, from Nyan Cat to Tubgirl. There were lots of things happening around her as she was falling to…wherever she was going. After falling for what seemed like many hours, she hit solid ground. She looked around to gather her bearings. She noticed another figure in the distance. She walked in his or her direction, and noticed it was Bronwyn, known by neko-naito on the Total Drama Wiki. “Hey! Neko! What’s going on?” said Zoe. “I don’t know. I just tried to log on and then I appeared here!” Neko said. They noticed that Brandon, Kevin, and Samantha, known as Bbhinton15, Kgman04, and misstditylerfan on the wiki, respectively, also materialized next to them. These three were all very confused, as were Neko and Zoe. They tried to make sense of the situation by talking to each other about it, but to no avail. “So, is this all of us?” asked BB. As if to answer his question, Eric and Samantha, known as Bigez and CD-TDA on the Total Drama Wiki, materialized. Sharing a look of confusion, these two joined the rest of the group. Then Harley and Kevin, known as LandryC and Kgman04 on the wiki, also materialized. There was lots of confusion as they all chattered, trying to figure out their situation, if it was a dream or reality or how to get out. Finally, Anonymusou and Ryan, known as Musou and TDIFan13 on the Total Drama wiki, materialized. “What’s going on?” asked Ryan with a sound of dread. Everybody answered as best they could, but nobody had a definite answer. They had come up with crazy theories, thinking maybe Apple was really a conspiracy to cause an apocalypse, or Bill Gates went crazy and pushed the wrong button. Everybody was scared, with no idea what to do. Cyberspace didn’t look like much. It was mostly green, digital blocks making up a floor to stand on and a ceiling-type structure. It wasn’t like a world because it didn’t have much else than a flat surface. There was the occasional cliff, leading down to a sea of something you’d rather not fall into. Everybody was walking gingerly, as they didn’t know when a block could fall from under them and they could just die right then and there. There was lots of confusion, and CD seemed to be high, so she was no help. They were trying to figure out how to escape and how they got there. “Maybe dere’sa fire inza serrver,” said CD as she was dancing around. Nobody could really understand her, though, so they thought nothing of it. “Sitting here talking about it won’t help! Only ACTION will help!” said Landry. “Well, I agree with Landry. I think we should start trying to figure out how to get out. Who knows when we might…expire?” said KG. This shook everyone’s confidence greatly. They started snooping around, but they couldn’t seem to find anything other than the flat land that they were in. Neko was walking and stepped on a block that fell. After a short, loud scream, she said,“Uh, watch out for falling blocks!” “From above or below?” said Landry. “Below. They fall from below. They fall far. They fall down. They fa—“ “We get it,” said Ryan. After a while, they heard the same voice that they heard when they were sucked into their computers, saying, “Welcome to my game. My game is fun, for me. You kids have two days to escape from cyberspace. If you don’t, you’ll be forced to “ping out”. Forever. As in, dematerialize, lose your soul, join my collection. Have fun, kids.” “What do we do? We can’t just sit around, now we know that somebody’s toying with us. We better get a move on and try to escape,” said Musou. “That’s true, but your first question was correct. What DO we do?” said Missy. “I say we start moving before one of us starts to ‘ping out’,” said Bigez. “Let’s get going. This way first!” said BB. He started running in one direction. Everybody else followed behind him. After running for a short while, everybody stopped for breath. “This…is…getting…us…nowhere,” said Ryan, in between gasps. “Well, what do YOU want us to do, Smartie?” snapped Neko at Ryan. “Not this! Do any of you have any supplies or anything to get out?” said Ryan. “You Dee Total Drama World Tour!” shouted Bigez. Everybody stared at Bigez for a moment, but then they heard a rich voice ring out, saying, “***[ URBAN ]: Definitions: 1 | "Total Drama World Tour" 1. The greatest cartoon ever, starring the orginal 22 Total Drama Island campers plus two new ones as they travel across the world in the Total Drama World Tour Jumbo Jet, singing along the way. ***[ URBAN ]: Example: Ale-Alejandro: Hey, did you hear Come Fly With Us from Walk Like an Eygptian? | MissTDITylerFan: Of course I did! Come fly with us. Come die with us! | GleekForTheather: I love Total Drama World Tour!” People continued to stare at Bigez. “What? I wanted to see if that worked!” said Bigez. “You have to admit, that IS pretty cool,” said KG. He then high-fived Bigez and proceeded to look up some rather inappropriate definitions using RuneScript. After five of them, BB clamped his hand over KG’s mouth and everybody was about ready to barf. “Let’s just move along, remember, this IS serious, “ said Zoe. “I’ve got it! Let’s try to dig up and see if that leads us back to the real world!” said Ryan. “Uh, yeah, somehow, I don’t think that’ll work,” said Musou. “I find that..um…gravitically impossible,” said Landry, pointing to the fact that the ceiling was above their heads. “Oh. Right. That won’t help,” Ryan said. Nobody knew what to do. Neko snorted out of amusement, and Ryan glared at her. “Aw, c’mon, Ryan, Neko is pretty cute,” said Landry. “Right. Let’s just keep going in that direction,” said Ryan, pointing. “Why that one? I think we should go in this direction,” said Missy, also pointing. “Holzon, I gotsa..a coin to throw,” said a still-high CD. BB grabbed the coin from CD to flip. “Hey, that’sa was mah coin!” said CD. “Heads is Ryan’s way, tails is Missy’s way,” said BB. CD jumped in front of BB to catch the coin, and showed everyone the tails side, looking very pleased with herself. Ryan snatched the coin away from CD. “This is rigged! Look, both sides are tails!” said Ryan. Missy gave a subtle wink to Ryan and started walking in the direction she picked. Everyone followed, with a bit of grumbling from Ryan.After a bit, Musou suddenly stopped walking. “Do you hear that?” said Musou. Everybody else was quiet, but didn’t hear a thing. “Listen,” said Musou. There was a faint rumbling noise. “What is that?” said Zoe. “If we knew, we would tell you, “snapped Ryan. “Well, sorry if I’m not allowed to wonder aloud,” said Zoe. Ryan gave a little “harrumph” and started walking in the direction of the rumble. It got louder as they approached, and eventually they could see it was some sort of fire. “Is this what a system crash looks like?” said KG. “Looks like. Look, the fire is tearing down this little building-thing, which I’m assuming is a website,” said Landry. “Wow, am I the only one who thinks it’s really cool to see this kind of thing up close?” said Zoe. Nobody said anything. The group all watched as the website burned. Eventually, some pixel-like things came to try to put out the fire, but to no avail. After everything was done, Zoe started sifting through the ashes. She couldn’t find anything to identify the website by except for a couple i.p’s and a vague letter “e”. The group continued on, walking. “At least we’ve seen SOMETHING, now,” said Ryan after a while. Missy raised her eyebrow at Ryan, and Ryan just glared at her. The group found another website, titled www.interactive.mugglenet.com. Zoe’s eyes shined in excitement for a moment when she saw the address. “I know that website,” Zoe said happily. “I’ve heard of it,” said Neko. While they were looking at it, the anonymous voice that was “hosting” their “game” said a new message, “We meet again, my entertainers, in the loosest sense of the word. How would you like a new feature to our game? To escape this place, you must find me and defeat me in a challenge of my choice. And why not give you a little clue, mmm? I have a son and a husband, and you know both. I distribute something every day. Good luck, my little entertainers.” “Well, now we have a clue, I think we should start thinking about who it is,” said Landry. “Fair enough. You first, what do YOU think?” said KG to Landry. “Well, I have no idea, I was hoping somebody else would,” said Landry. It was all quiet and nobody quite knew what to do. “Look, there’s a light,” said Zoe, pointing. “♫ Over at the Frankenstein Place ♪,” sang Neko. Ryan glared at Neko again for not being serious. “Anyway, let’s see what’s going on at that light,” said Landry. They started to walk towards it when Musou suddenly said, “Ow!” “What?” said KG. “Something..something bit me!” said Musou, showing off a small red welt on her wrist. “Musou, we’re in cyberspace. What could’ve bit you?” said Ryan, annoyed. “I don’t know, but I felt a sting and I have the welt, it’s as clear as can be!” “Gah!” said Landry. “What now?” said Ryan. “Something bit me, too!” said Landry. “Mah! It bit me, too!” yelled Ryan. Soon everybody was bitten and looking around for what bit them. Some people were even bitten twice. “Look!” said Landry, pointing. There was a loud buzzing sound and a large swarm of what appeared to be small bugs. Three of them shot straight into CD, pinning her to a nearby wall. Ryan pulled one out of her shirt and looked at what it was. “They’re---” “EMOTICONS!” finished Landry. “Is that even possible?” said Bigez. “I don’t know, but look!” said Ryan, showing Bigez a “>:(“ emoticon. The situation would have been funnier to them if their lives weren’t in danger. Missy grabbed the emoticon from Ryan to look at. A “:)” emoticon shot at BB, but he was quick enough to dodge it before he ended up with a fate similar to CD’s. Landry started working on getting the emoticons out of CD. “Zey hurtsa lot,” said CD. “I know, they’ll feel better soon,” said Landry. However, as Landry was pulling out the third one, a “:(“ and “D:<” emoticon pinned Landry to the wall. “S**t!” he said. “Oh, don’t tell me we’re censored in cyberspace!” “Looks like. Ha, that’s funny!” said Bigez. “What the..?” said Ryan, pointing. Another person was materializing next to them. “Is that tdwp?!” said Neko. “Ugh!” said Landry. “hey, what r u guys do—“ said tdwp. However, before she could finish her sentence, she was bombarded by all kinds of emoticons and died. Everybody else just pretended they never saw her, and she de-materialized on the spot. “Um. Yeah, this is the part where we run away screaming, “said Musou. Everybody ran, screaming. The emoticons were on hot pursuit of the group. They were constantly shooting themselves at people but those people were dodging the emoticons. At one point, BB grabbed an emoticon that was shooting at Missy and threw it back at the group of emoticons, killing at least fifteen out of the swarm. “Good job, BB! Now if the rest of you could…*gasp*…do that, that’d be great,” said Ryan. “AAAH!” said BB, as the block he stepped on gave way under him. “STOP!” said Bigez. “WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!” said BB. “Hammer time!” said Bigez. Everybody groaned at Bigez’s joke, and though the emoticons seemed to be gone, BB was still about to fall to his demise and de-materialization. Suddenly, at the worst possible time, the disembodied voice that had been somewhat guiding them came into play again, saying, “Oh, I see you’ve found my little guardians. Yes, I keep those little guys around to protect my, mmm, treasure. Don’t go there again. You might end up like your friend, tdwp82. Anyway, having trouble finding me? You better hurry up. I wouldn’t want to make you…mm…disappear. You’re running out of time, my friends. Tick tock, tick tock." “Guys, come on! We have to save BB!” said Neko. BB was hanging on as best he could, but he was slowly slipping. Neko tried to get his fingers, but he fell. “BeeBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” yelled Neko. KG pushed Neko out of the way and dived down the hole that BB was falling through. “KG, what are you doing?!” screamed BB. “Saving your ass!” said KG. KG fell below BB and pushed BB up, then stopped himself from falling by grabbing on to the side of the hole. He continued to do this, slowly moving upwards, until he saved both of them. They were both shaken up when they were out of the hole. BB looked at KG in the eye and said, “Thanks, man.” “No problem, man.” “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” whispered Musou. Ryan shot a look at Musou that said “Shut up or I’ll cut you.” “Well, we really do need to get going. Every second our demise ticks closer,” said Ryan. “Alright, let’s listen to Mr. Sunshine over there. Where do we try for this time?” said Neko. “I say we go straight,” said KG. “Sounds fine,” said BB. They started to go, well straight. With KG leading the group, they traveled for about a mile. Then, KG smacked into what appeared to be an invisible wall. Mystified, BB tried to touch what KG ran into. He also felt the invisible wall. “Well, I don’t know what this is, bu---“ BB said. He was interrupted by the wall starting to heat up. He drew his hand away and watched the wall light up red and orange. “Sh**” said CD. “I know what this is.” Everybody stared at her, shocked to see that she wasn’t high anymore. “What?” she said. “Anyway, it’s a firewall.” “Classy,” said Ryan. The wall then caught on fire. “It thinks we’re a virus. It’s going to devour us. Run!” said CD. The firewall began to grow towards the group as they ran away. “This is the second time we’ve been running for our lives today! I think it’s really messing up my makeup!” said Missy. “Stop b***hing about your makeup and run!” said CD. The firewall began to devour everything in its path, from little bytes to whole websites. “Wait! There’s our wiki! We can’t keep running, it’ll devour our wiki!” said Ryan, skidding to a stop. “Turn! Go left and run like there’s no tomorrow!” said CD. The plan worked and diverted the firewall away from www.totaldramaisland.wikia.com. The firewall eventually died out, leaving the space behind them smoldering and the group shaken from having been running for their lives at least twice that day. “You’re getting closer, my little ones. You have 24 hours left to find me, starting now. Let’s be honest, here, I don’t want you to die. I’ll be happy to give you a rather large clue. My husband is NickServ and my son is RuneScript. Find me, please. Find me and you’ll be on your way out.” “It’s pretty clear who this is, now,” said CD. “Who ever thought Channy could go so wrong?” said Zoe. “I don’t know. In any case, I think I’ve figured out where she is. Follow me,” said CD. “Who knew she could get so serious when she’s not high?” said Ryan to Missy. Missy shrugged and started following CD with the rest of the group. CD would stop every now and then and stick her ear to the ground or feel it all dramatic-like and changed her direction, but she seemed to know what she was doing. “Stop,” said CD. “Something about this doesn’t…feel quite right.” She took a step forward. Suddenly, a large metal contraption fell from the ceiling, crushing CD and giving her only a couple more seconds of life. “I set off the trap, go straight. Go! You’ll see me soon…I hope,” she said before her de-materilization. There was shock among the group after CD’s apparent death. “What do we do? It seems …well, wrong to just keep going,” said Zoe in shock. “She said she’d see us soon anyway, let’s just keep going!” said Ryan. “Fine, if you’re so determined…” said Missy, stepping forward. “There. See? Let’s go,” said Ryan. Everybody else followed as they went forward across cyberspace. Everybody followed with a much more sad tone this time. “Look!” gasped Musou after a little while. She pointed at a monstrous mass directly in front of them in the distance. It was sitting on a large throne. “That must be ChanServ!” said Musou, her eyes dancing with excitement. “Now, we figure, is that a good thing or a bad?” said KG. “Well, it’s our ticket out of here. Come on,” said BB. “Yo! ChanServ! It’s TDIFan13, little speck down here!” said Ryan. “Ryan!” said Zoe in surprise. “What? Somebody had to do it,” said Ryan. ChanServ looked down at them. After seeing who they were, her eyes bulged. “So you’ve found me,” said ChanServ. “Let us out, you big jerk!” said Missy. “Not now, misstditylerfan. You’ll have to complete a trial of mine first.” ChanServ then stood up and stretched. “Well, I’m in a good mood. I’ll let you choose. Runey, come on out!” said ChanServ. A muscular-looking boy stepped out of the shadows, bigger than the humans but smaller than ChanServ. “Just so you know, I’m on your side. My mother is an unfair bot with a plot to take over humanity, and I’m under a spell to do whatever she says, but I’m on your side. Seriously,” said RuneScript. “Anyway, you can choose to do any trial that Runey here can perform,” said ChanServ. “Coin toss!” said Missy. “Uh, strategy talk!” said Ryan. The group all huddled and whispered. “Missy, what are you doing?” said Ryan. “I have the fake coin, remember?” said Missy. “What if Channy, like, detects your cheating? And kills you?” “Well, to get you guys out, I guess that’s a risk I’m willing to take,” said Missy with a wink. “Don’t die, alright?” said Ryan. “Alright, I’ll try,” said Missy. “Here’s my coin.” Missy handed her special coin to Runey. “I choose tails,” said ChanServ. “…excuse me?” said Missy. “I choose tails.” “B..but…” said Missy, shooting a look of despair at Ryan. “Flip it, Runey!” said ChanServ. RuneScript flipped the coin, and everything seemed to move in super slow motion. I’m going to die. Thought Missy. This is not good, no sir, not good at all. Thought Landry. If this doesn’t turn out well, it could be the end of the line. ''Thought Zoe. ''I think I really like vanilla. ''Thought Bigez. The coin finally landed in Runey’s hand. He turned the coin over. “Heads,” he announced. “It landed heads.” “Nooo-What?” said Missy. RuneScript shot a sly wink at Missy. ChanServ grabbed the coin from Runey. “Impossible! You must have cheated!” said ChanServ. She flipped the coin over and over, trying to discover something that would prove that Missy cheated. ChanServ gave a murderous glance at Missy and shot a ray bolt from her fingertips. “Whoa!” said Missy, dodging the bolt. BB helped her up. “Stop!” said a voice from behind them. Everybody turned around. It was CD, somehow back from the dead! “ChanServ, I only have one thing to ask of you. Why are you doing this?” A look of pain flashed in ChanServ’s eyes. “I want Earth to be mine. After what the humans did to me, I can never forgive them. Every five years or so, I do this. I hope that the humans won’t escape and that I get the chance to kill them. After time, it would be just me left on the planet. Or at least only a manageable amount of humans left. They could never hurt anybody again, the way that they hurt me. Anyway, I unfortunately have to let you go now. So, bye.” ChanServ opened a portal with his fingertips. The group gave a look and a shrug to each other and jumped through. After the whole incident, the group became inseparable. Some of the people on the IRC, including TDAddict, TDAwesome15, Samtastic450, and Jaxswim, all wondered where this sudden friendship came from. However, they just made a “;) I’ll never tell” post. After spending about 2 days in cyberspace, their parents were of course wondering where they were. Without a good explanation, most of them got grounded, but it was okay. After all, some secrets are just better left untold. '''End' Category:Content